Parla Piu Piano
by TintinRossi56
Summary: Aaron and Dave have been fighting their inner feelings for far too long. A incident during a case becomes the catalyst to unlocking these feelings but as they become closer and closer Dave's past begins to catch up with him threatening both him and Aaron. This contains M/M if you do not like these fanfics do not read
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea for a while but i've always been scared to upload it, until now. I haven't seen a lot of AaronxDave fanfictions so I hope this will make a nice addition. This has got a slight Italian theme. It's been quite a while since i've published a story on Fanfiction but i'm going to say this all the same; All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own and no insults. I love constructive critiscm as I always want to improve my writing.**

 **Title: Parla Piu Piano**

 **Catergory: Criminal Minds**

 **Characthers: Aaron Hotcher, David Rossi**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime**

 **Rating: T**

 **Ideal Music: Parla Piu Piano - Richard and Adam**

 **Sola - Francesca Michielin**

 **Summary: Aaron and Dave have been fighting their inner feelings for far to long. A incident during a case becomes the cataylst to unlocking these feelings but as they become closer and closer Dave's past begins to catch up with him threathening both him and Aaron**

It had been several days, serveral days since the ackward dinner. Dave was starting to wish he had never tried but he knew deep down that there was something there but Aaron was refusing to open up. Dave was glad they were on a case as it was a good distraction but that went out the window the moment an arguement broke out when they arrived to re question a witness.

"Why can't you just be honest with me?"

Aaron stayed silent, holding in a gulp. Dave sighed, staring at him in anger but also in sadness. He knew Aaron had feelings for him deep down but digging down and releasing them would be another problem all together.

"Forget it Aaron"

Dave turned around and began to walk back towards the rest of the team. Suddenly a shot rang out, hitting Dave straight in the chest. He hit the ground so fast that Aaron couldn't take it in. The team immediatly engaged, everyone except Aaron who was more worried about Dave.

"Rossi! Rossi! Dave?"

David was still, no movement encompassing through his body. The team looked to Aaron as he signaled for them to head into the building. Crawling over to Dave on his hand and knees he pulled himself over him, gently shaking him.

"Dave, please answer me, please?"

Dave's eyes slowly flickered open but it was seemingly taking a lot of effort. Dave could see the panic taking over Aaron's eyes.

"Dave I'm so sorry"

All of a sudden the barrier between his feelings and reality shattered causing every single moment of love and feeling to flood back to him. Jesus, I love David Rossi. He couldn't deny it any longer. All those time he had wanted to kiss him, calmed him down when an unsub refused to adhere to his rules, all those moments and so much more.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you"

Dave was struggling. Blood was begining to pool beneath him, a little bit too quickly for that matter and even now was begining to lap at the back of his throat.

"No Dave, you were right. I'm holding back and I'm scared to let anyone in. I want to let you in"

Dave violently coughed, holding back a laugh. Blood was glazed across his theeth and begining to run across his lips.

"You pick your times Aaron" Dave stammered.

Dave's eyes began to slip causing Aaron to shake him.

"Dave stay with me, please. Don't leave me"

Aaron pulled Dave into his arms, holding him tightly.

He couldn't lose him.

"I promise Dave, I will spend every waking moment of my life making this up to you but please Dave, stay with me"

Dave slowly looked up, meeting his loving gaze.

"I'll hold you to that Aaron"

Dave was lucky. Althought the bullet had caused a lot of heavy bleeding nothing important had been damaged in the process. Aaron breathed in relief when the Doctor informed him he was going to be alright.

He had a chance, and he was going to take it.

Dave remained asleep as Aaron sat down beside him, watching every breath, praying he would wake up soon. All he wanted was Dave, just Dave. Looking down at Dave's hand he found himself gently stroking the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Without thinking he slipped his hand into Dave's, bringing it to his cheek.

"You have beautiful skin Aaron"

Aaron's eyes shot back to Dave to meet his dark alluring eyes. Dave smiled warmly at Aaron remembering the last words that Aaron had said to him.

"You'll have your work cut out with me mind" Aaron exclaimed.

Dave smiled and pulled himself up in the bed, getting even closer to Aaron in the process.

"Then we'd better start now"

 **Please Review if you like, More coming soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still a little bit worried about this fanfic but I'm going to continue it anyway. As always only review if you actually like the story. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine but if anyone spots something that is really spelt badly please tell me. Open to constructive criticsm, I always want to improve my writing.**

One month went by and althought it was taking longer than expected they enjoyed every single moment. Following a very enjoyable night on a date they decided it was time to move up a step. Aaron invited Dave in and he cracked opened a bottle of wine. As the pair sat down on the couch Aaron had never felt so complete.

"Mind if I start?" Dave asked.

"Of course not" Aaron smiled.

Placing his glass of wine down onto the coffee table, he shuffled a little bit nearer to Aaron so he was centimetres away from him. Placing his hands on Aaron's cheek, he slowly moved forward finally latching onto Aaron's lips. Aaron melted into the kiss letting his hands wrap around Dave's torso. Aaron relaxed into him, flushing his body against the elder profiler. Dave's other hand slipped down onto Aaron's thigh causing a beautiful hitch in his breathing. The arousal felt completely natural and organic. As he moaned Dave pulled away slightly. Aaron was breathing heavily, like he had been running a marathon.

"Someone's keen" Dave smiled.

"I'll never hold back on you again"

"Good" David smiled.

Another month went by and following a good workday and a late night date they had wound up back at Hotch's again. Dave had stayed the night at Aaron's before but this time they wanted to do more than just sleep beside each other. The dinner date had invigorated Aaron enough and having italian food hadn't helped. Dave had told him earlier that if they were going to move up a step it would be better if Aaron made the move. Dave feared that if he made a move Aaron might not be ready just yet. Tonight however seemed different and Aaron felt bold enough to make a move.

He couldn't quite put his finger on why Dave looked more alluring.

Is it his sparkling eye's? His scent? Or something else entirely, Aaron thought.

If it hadn't been for him wanting to wait he would have jumped on Dave last week during there thier time in Miami.

 _**Flashback**_

 _On the first night in Miami he had decided to have a proper shave, a cut throat shave. It was an indulgence that he enjoyed every once in a while. Just as he was about to pull the blade across his skin a knock came across the door followed by an familiar voice._

 _"Room service"_

 _Smiling he opened the door to find Dave leaning against the doorframe with both hands._

 _"Just what I ordered" Aaron exclaimed with a smile._

 _"Looks like I'm just in time" Dave exclaimed. " A cut throat shave is a two person job"_

 _"So I've heard" Aaron smiled._

 _Dave slowly prised the razor from Aaron's right hand._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _Dave managed to get Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed and he sat beside him facing him. As Dave glided the blade over Aaron's skin he couldn't help but feel a satisfying twinge that he had the power at that moment. Dave expertly carved over Aaron's filtrum making sure to remove every strand of hair._

 _"You're very good at this" Aaron exclaimed._

 _Dave smiled, glad that Aaron was happy with his work._

 _"Italian remember"_

 _Aaron opened his mouth to speak but before a single slyable could leave his mouth Dave placed a finger to his lips efectively shushing him._

 _"Careful, this is the tricky part" Dave whispered, using his other hand to tilt Aaron's head back. Placing the blade at the base of Aaron's neck, his dark eyes gazed at him intently, almost as if there was hidden intent in his ever dialating pupils. There was a period of silence as Dave removed the remaining hair from Aaron's neck nit no words needed to be said, even as Dave patted Aaron's skin with the warm towel that had been lying beside him. He reached out stroking the soft skin where stubble had been before._

 _"Perfect" Dave whispered._

 _He kissed Aaron on the cheek then moved the his lips enjoying the sensation of Aaron opening his mouth with his own and inviting him in. Dave's beard rubbed against his smooth skin, a feeling he very much enjoyed on a regular basis. Pulling Dave close he gave him permission to slide his hands into his dressing gown, giving him access to the hot skin beneath._

 _**Flashback end**_

Despite the obvious sexual tension that night nothing actually happened, they simply slept in the same bed. At present though Aaron finally felt ready. He wanted David to show him how it really felt to be taken to the edge and back again. As he let Dave into the apartment he closed the door with a smile.

"How do you want me?" Dave asked, his eyes dialated with dark intentions. Dave was an experienced profiler so hiding amorous intentions was entirely futile. Wrapping thier arms around each other their lips meet in a fire of passion which gradually slowed in speed until they pulled away. Althought Aaron craved Dave's touch, he wanted it to last as long as possible. Pulling at Daves shirt he found himself automatically popping Dave's shirt buttons. Dave returned the favour, wasting no time in pulling Aarons shirt free of his jeins. As the profiler's bare chests were revealed they let their shirts simply fall to the floor before softly kissing again. Aaron gazed at Dave as he realised how much darker Dave's skin was in comparison to his own pale complextion. He couldn't help but stare in awe. Dave noticed this and placed Aaron's hand on his chest, just where his heart resided.

"You're stunning Dave" Aaron stated, his voice barely a whisper.

Smiling Dave kissed Aaron again, pulling him so close that his chest hair lightly brushed off Aaron's bare skin. Aaron groaned at the new sensation. Pulling away Aaron took Dave extended hand, letting Dave lead him into the bedroom. As they fell onto the bed Dave landed on top of Aaron.

"I Promise you this Aaron, I'm not going to miss a single inch of you tonight"

 **Like I said I'm just going to keep uploading this. I would love to get a few reviews so please if you do like the story please do so. This story will be quite short and might be finished as early as next week if I type quickly enough. I also hope that the word count for the chapters will increase as I hate short chapters. Thanks Everyone**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to tlcroft for the review, it means a lot. I'm still a little worried about the story. It is a little bit short and it is my first attempt at a story like this. This is the chapter when Dave realises his past is starting to catch up with him and he has to made a heartbreaking decision. If you like please review. As always all spelling and gammar mistakes are mine.**

Finally switching the engine off, he became overcome by the silence encompassing the car. Sighing he hoped that the reason he was here wouldn't lead to anything drastic. As he checked his side mirror again a sense of unease spread through him and he began to tap his fingers across the steering wheel. The passenger side door open with a bang followed by a subsequent thump into the seat.

"He's back isn't he" Rossi stated, turning the face the man in the passenger seat.

"Luciano is back, Intell suggests he's moving quickly and heading for Virginina. He's coming for you Rossi. Look you need.."

"No, I can't"

The man stared at Rossi in shock.

"Rossi if you don't go into hiding he will find you and he will kill you"

 _**Flashback**_

 _5 years ago_

 _As Luciano Rosetti opened the back door he couldn't help but smile at his weapons dealer, in his opinion the best weapons dealer they'd had in years. He was closely followed by his second Silvano Ricci who couldn't help but eye up the weapons dealer with caution. There was no hiding that Silvano destested the man, everyone knew yet everyone trusted the dealer as Luciano trusted the man with his life._

 _Andrea Vicolo, the weapons dealer was leaning casually against the van without a care in the world. Before Luciano could take a step towards Andrea, Silvano stopped him, walking into his path._

 _"Why is it he always gets the best?" Silvano asked._

 _"Because he's good at his job thats why" Luciano replied. Clicking his fingers he signaled for the shipment to be unloaded. Silvano wasn't finished yet._

 _"That may be the case but I still don't like him. None of our other suppliers could get goods to this standard"_

 _Luciano sighed._

 _"Let it go will you I've had enough of this" Luciano replied sharply. As Andrea approached, Silvano backed off._

 _"Whats his problem?" Andrea asked._

 _"Just the usual" Luciano replied as he shook Andrea's hand._

 _"So just out of interest, where do you get these from?" Silvano insisted, determined to further iritate the man._

 _"You gotta know the right people and that I do"_

 _Andrea followed Silvano into the back room but just as he started to relax, Silvano spun round grabbing Andrea hard by the throat and forced him against the wall._

 _"I still don't like you" Silvano growled._

 _"You've made that perfectly clear, let go of me" Andrea demmanded despite the hand squeezing like a vice around his throat._

 _"You workin for someone else?" Silvano teased._

 _Andrea held in a chuckle._

 _"You're insane"_

 _Silvano tightened his grip just that little bit harder then reluctantly let him go._

 _"I've got my eye on you"_

 _Andrea paused before following Silvano into the bar where the rest of the gang had gathered with thier leader Luciano who handed a drink to Andrea as he approached. Andrea had been with the gang for fifteen months now and for everyone else this moment felt very much like a christening; Andrea had now been accepted as one of thier own despite that Luciano had trusted him for a lot all raised thier glasses, well everyone apart from Silvano._

 _"To Andrea" Luciano stated loudly. He ignored the snigger from Silvano and continued. "The feisty yet reliable man who's keeping us in the running"_

 _They all raised thier glasses and opened thier mouths to speak when an almight thunder crashed through the door. They had barely any time to react as police filled into the empty spaces from every direction._

 _"Get your hands up and get on the ground, Now!"_

 _Andrea, Luciano and Silvano made a rush for the bar door but unfortunately never made it. Andrea gained a hefty thump from a wayward copper sending him flying to the ground as Luciano and Silvano where grabbed and forced face first into the bar as thier hands where placed in irons. They didn't go quietly either. The entire bar turned into a shouting match with many of the words inculding Italian expletives. The entire gang were separated to avoid any problems during the ride to the police station. As Luciano and Silvano were forced into separate cars, Silvano glanced at Luciano then at Andrea as he was booted into a police car. The second the door closed the police detective immedaitly removed Andrea's cuffs._

 _"Agent Darcy what the hell was that?"_

 _"We had evidence that your cover was begining to slip, We couldn't risk it Agent Rossi"_

 _Rossi fought the urge not to curse in Darcy's presence._

 _"I could have gone deeper" Rossi replied angrily._

 _"We couldn't risk it, especailly with Silvano" Darcy replied._

 _"Whats the likihood of this coming back on me?" Rossi asked soflty._

 _"Thats already been sorted, don't worry about it"_

 _Keeping the gang in jail was another issue as behind them was a trial of corruption within the legal system and lawyers that seemed to be able to get them out of anything. They lived on blackmail and corruption and four years later was when the trouble really started. Luciano was still serving time in jail along with Silvano, in separate prisons, for obvious reasons._

 _Luciano waited at the table as visiting hours commenced. All the other prisoners where at least three tables away from him. They knew exactly who he was and they knew what he was capable of. A man sat down in front of him. He had the deamor of a lawyer and the eye's of a spy. Don Rivers; an old friend, well a researcher. He could find out anything about anyone and the information he had would change Luciano's outlook on shadowy strangers that appeared out of nowhere._

 _"I know who betrayed you"_

 _Luciano raised his head, glaring Don straight in the eye._

 _"Then enlighten me"_

 _"You've not going to like it though"_

 _"Cut the crap Don. Who put me in here?"_

 _Don removed some papers from his folder as he spoke._

 _"In general, the FBI"_

 _Luciano frowned._

 _"What's the FBI got to do with this"_

 _"They had an agent, an undercover agent, who detailed them on every single move that you and your gang made. The FBI knew that the whole gang was going to be there that day. You let someone into your gang who was very convincing"_

 _Luciano scoffed and glared at Don._

 _"Give me a name"_

 _Don sat back in his seat, wondering how Luciano was going to take this._

 _"Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi or as you knew him; Andrea Vicolo"_

 _Luciano's face tightened even further as he looked down at the file. Pulling the papers around he stared at Agent Rossi's personal profile. Don watched as Luciano's hands formed into tight fists, cutting slightly into his skin._

 _"So are you going to show him what happens to traitors?"_

 _"That and so much more. He knows what I do to traitors, I'll made sure he feels it"_

 _**Flashback end**_

Biting his lip he held back tears as he thought about Aaron. He couldn't leave him, not now, not after all the effort they had gone through to get the relationship to the point it was at now. He loved Aaron, he couldn't give up on him now.

"I can't" Rossi stated again through gritted theeth.

"You can't or you won't" the man said angrily.

Rossi closed his eye's then slowly reopened them.

"You're asking me to sacrifice the man I love, I can't ... I can't do that"

"Rossi if you stay and he finds you he won't just kill you, he'll kill Aaron too. You need to make a choice"

 **I know I said I was worried about the chapter lengths but I'm going to take that back as this chapter has ended up rather longer than I anticipated. I still think that this story is bad in places but this is my first attempt at a fanfiction like this. If you do like please review, only if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for Lulu and Inessa for the reviews and thanks for all the views as they went from 59 to 259 overnight. I've never had such a massive boost in viewings in that short of time. This chapter continues straight on from the last chapter. The same night Dave is heading for an intimate date with Aaron at his apartment. Dave knows he's facing a tough choice. I was watching Legend when I wrote the last chapter, it helped a lot with the mood I wanted to write it. Writing it without putting any swear words in was quite the challenge.**

When Dave closed the door to Aaron's flat behind him he was welcomed with a wide smile and loving eyes but the lucious aroma of food was rather overwhelming.

"You're early Dave"

Dave continued to look straight at Aaron. He had intentions other than food. Aaron looked back up at him after placing the meal back in the oven. He could sense something was different. Without hesistating Dave strided the distance between him and Aaron, pulling him straight into a passionate kiss. Aaron didn't complain, he loved the spontaneous side of Dave. Pushing Dave hard against the kitchen counter, he took his face into his hands as he slowly pulled away.

"Dave whats wrong?"

"Nothing" Dave replied softly.

Dave kissed Aaron again but he didn't want it to end there ans quite frankly Aaron was too aroused to let it go. Aaron growled into Dave's mouth using the oppotunity to flush his body against him. Moving to the bedroom they didn't hesistate to remove each others clothers.

They ended up eating thier meal in thier dressing gowns but they didn't mind. Aaron had something in mind for desert and he was fairly certain Dave would enjoy it.

"That was delicious Aaron"

"Glad to hear it" Aaron smiled hoping Dave wouldn't catch on what he was going to do next.

"Got anything lined up for desert?" Dave asked, praying he had something just as delicous as the main. Aaron expertly hid a smile, moving round so he was leaning against the table next to Dave.

"You"

"Can't argue with that can I" Dave smiled.

Aaron pulled Dave to his feet and in an instant pushed his dressing gown off, leaving Dave completely naked in front of him.

"How do you want me?"

"Just as you are"

This time they ended up on the couch, well for the first half anyway as they wound up having to migrate to the bedroom. Dave didn't want to let him go. He cherished every single kiss, every single slight brush of skin, he couldn't comprehend the idea of leaving him. For a while later they both lay beside each other with the bedsheets at thier waists. Dave kissed Aaron lightly, letting his nose brush against Aarons. Aaron softly groaned.

"How much more can you take?" Aaron asked.

"As much as you want me to" Dave replied, shutting him up with another kiss.

Aaron pulled him back hungrily not wanting to wait but Dave pulled away slightly.

"I love you Aaron"

The confession sent a new wave of sensations through Aaron's heart.

"I love you too Dave"

Dave smiled at his exquiste soft reply, kissing him as softly as possible. When Dave woke up a few hours later after making love again, he realised it was time to go. Quietly slipping out of bed he began to pull his clothes back on but as he adjusting his gun holster he felt a pair of hands come around his waist. Dave let his head fall against Aaron's shoulder. Dave held back tears but Aaron could see through him.

"Dave what's wrong?"

Aaron thought for a moment but the profiler suddenly realised that there was only one situation that would leave him in his position.

"Luciano, Luciano's back isn't he"

Dave nodded in response. He'd told Aaron about the incident not too long after the gangs arrest, after he went back to work. Aaron knew there was a possiblity that this might happen.

"You need to go into hiding don't you, thats what your doing"

Dave turned round to face Aaron.

"I'm so sorry Aaron" Dave sobbed.

"Dave you're got nothing to be sorry for, nothing"

"Aaron I might be in hiding for months, I'm not sure I can take that"

Aaron walked to the bedside table, pulling out a small box and walked back over, handing the box to Dave.

"I was going to give you this last night but I was distracted"

Dave couldn't help but smile at that comment as Aaron willed him to open it. Opening the box he found a ring inside and gasped.

"Aaron... It's beautiful"

Aaron took the ring from the box, slipping it onto Dave's middle finger on his left hand. Aaron gently gripped Dave's hand but that action alone caused Dave to burst into tears. Aaron hugged him in the early morning light. He understood why Dave had to go but parting would be very difficult. Pulling away he held Dave's cheeks with both of his hands.

"Please come back to me in one piece"

Dave smiled through his tears.

"I'll do my best"

 **I still haven't got the confidence to with much more intimate scenes as I'm still learning the tricks of writings scenes like that. This story olny has a few more chapters and If it's a bit too quick I apologize. I am working to give these chapters some appropriate names, maybe italian. As usual review only if you like the story. The next chapter will be better than this one so sorry of this was bad. x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually starting to enjoy writing this now. Thanks for the views and reviews as I wasn't expecting this. Please enjoy and the next chapter will have more action in**

Weeks went by, several weeks and Aaron didn't hear anything. The phrase no news is good news was starting to wear thin. The team could see a clear difference in him. He had changed from the happy smiling Aaron into someone different entirely. Cases kept him busy, but became more of a distraction as time went on. He missed Dave and kept thinking that he was going to walk through the door. He hoped that Dave's contact was keeping him safe

Stepping out of the alley Dave rushed across the road keeping an eye on the upper apartment as he did so. He had tried to call his contact twice and received no answer. He waited for a while for him to return the call and still nothing happened. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Scott? Scott answer me"

Dave pressed the door and realised it was open, worrying Dave even further. His hand automatically found its way to his gun holster, easing the gun from it's place. Not a sound, only silence. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Dave paced his way over into the living space keeping his gun ready, just in case. As Dave gained sight of the couch all he saw was the blood.

"No"

Scott was lying flat out upon the couch, his hand loosely hanging from his side with a execution stlye bullet wound between his eye's. His eye's blankly stared into the window. Dave slipped his gun back into his holster as he approached the body. He was so occupied closing Scott's eyes that he didn't even hear the short sharp clunk as a stun gerenade hit the floor of the apartment. The blast was defening, sending him slamming into the wooden floor with a bang. Gritting his theeth he held in a scream as another man entered the room.

Dave shivered.

"Andrea Viccolo it's been a while, oh wait a minute it's David Rossi, Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi"

Dave tried to pull his head up but failed miserably

"I've been waiting for this for long time"

Dave attempted to crawl away but his body couldn't cope any longer. As his eye's slipped shut he realised he was completely at Luciano's mercy.

"Hotch, I've writtern up the reports for our last three cases" JJ exclaimed as she stopped by Aaron's door.

"Sorry JJ, What was that?" Aaron asked softly.

JJ entered the office as he turned to face her from his seat.

"Thinking about Dave?" She asked

"Yeah"

JJ sat down opposite Aaron.

"He'll be fine, Scott knows what he's doing. He'll keep him safe"

"It's been seven weeks though. Please tell me they've got surveillence on Luciano"

"As far as I know they do, With him being a former gang leader they're been extremely vigilant"

Aaron sighed praying this was the case. As JJ stood to leave Aaron's phone rang.

"Agent Hotcher. Yes. What? When did this happen? Of course, You have our cooperation, send everything you have to our Technical Anaylst. Yes she'll be able to help"

Aaron dropped the phone back onto the holder, holding in a gasp.

"Hotch what's wrong?"

"Scott's dead" Aaron whispered.

"Oh God, What about Rossi?"

"They can't get in touch with him, they're sending someone to his residence now. Gather the team, make this a piority"

As JJ left the room, Aaron shut the door then finally let go. He wanted to scream, hard. Sliding down the door he burst into tears, hitting the frame with his elbows. This couldn't be happening. It had taken him long enough to admit his feelings for Dave and now it felt like they were being torn apart. Fate seemed to be so unkind to them.

Pushing back the tears as much as he could manage he answered his vibrating phone and was immediatly met with the distressed tones of Penelope Garcia.

"Sir whats on earths going on? I've just been sent a load of details from the undercover unit about Rossi and Scott. Has something happened to Rossi, please tell me nothing's happened, please"

Aaron took a deep breath before replying.

"Scott's dead, They... they can't get in touch with Dave"

"Oh god, oh god. Sir what do you need?"

"Go through everything they've sent inculding the surviellence on Luciano, track his movements, just do everything you can. Please"

Dave's head ached. As he started to regain conciousness he immediatly became aware of the pain and the bindings around his arms as he flexed his fingers. He space around wasn't entirely well lit. One uncovered light bulb hung limply from the ceiling not adding much atmosphere to the already dim room.

"Did you think you could just slip away from me?"

Luciano stepped into the light, glaring at Dave. He watched as Dave swallowed slightly. Fear, he could smell it all over the agent. Dave held his gaze, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"What do you want from me? An apology? Do you want me to fall onto my knees and beg? I will never give you that" Dave growled back, managing to push back his nerves.

Luciano smiled as he walked even closer to Dave.

"This doesn't concern forgiveness. I'm just here for you. Silvano was right about you, You're a traitor and you know perfectly well what happens to traitors"

Dave inhaled deeply as Luciano paced quickly over to him holding in a whimber as he violently grabbed his hair forcing him to look up at him.

"You can beg for forgiveness all you want, you can beg for your life but I'm not here to listen, I'm here to eliminate. You know what happens to people who double cross me, especially FBI Agents, Now it's time to feel it"

 **I can't believe I've nearly finished this, Thanks for the views. More action will be in the next chapter. Please review if you like the story x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I tried to seperate out the pharagraphs in the last chapter but the doc manager wouldn't allow it so sorry about that. As usual all spelling and grammar mistakes are mine and please review only if you like the story, I'm really happy with the reviews I've recieved already. Thanks to Tlcroft for the reviews for the last two chapters. I'll be honest I'm still trying to get the hang of writing imtimate scenes so thanks for the advice. And also Dave is more than just an FBI agent he's a marine too, he's not going to go down without a fight.**

 **I've been away from writing for quite a while so apologies if this is bad in parts.**

 **xx**

10 hours

It was taking far too long.

"Garcia is there anything in the surveillance to give us a lead"

"Sir I have barely scratched the surface of all the boomf that I have been sent but I did... Oh no"

"Whats wrong?"

"I've just come across a video, sir you're not going to like this. Luciano was canvessing the area where Rossi's residence was"

"No.."

"Sir there's more. I went through the videos from the hidden camera's that Scott had installed into his home, Sir Luciano didn't just kill Scott, he stayed there, he ... he was waiting for Rossi to come"

As the video appeared on the screen in the conference room Aaron inhaled sharply. Tears glazed his eye's as he watched Dave being thrown across the room by the stun gerade.

Luciano had Dave.

Aaron's face tightened in a rage that no one dared question

They would find him.

"Track him through any means possible, find out every single place that he has been and cross reference your results with the orginal profille that was made"

xx

Dave breathed hard trying to counteract the pain running through every single nerve in his body. As he leant forward blood quickly dripped onto the floor. Luciano grabbed Dave by the hair pulling his limp body upright.

"I would've just gunned you down if i'd wanted this done with quickly, but where would be the fun in that" Luciano growled.

Luciano let go of Dave's hair then punched him hard enjoying the slashing sound as the knuckleduster collided with his skin. The chair wobbled slightly growing close to falling onto the floor. Dave had already taken quite a beating. Blood was running down his face, joining his bloodied nose. Four of his ribs were broken, making it incredibly difficult to breath.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long, Usually by this time I have my victim pratically begging for death"

"Unloosen these bindings, make it a fair fight" Dave growled.

Luciano just laughed.

"Good luck with that"

xx

"What have you got Garcia?"

"I've been tracing Luciano's movements and I've found that he's been loitering around an old warehouse, and when I say loitering I mean liotering with intent, It's like he was checking the place out and I'm checking to see if there's any CCTV of him there within the last few hours, but theres no Camera's near"

"It's likely he choose the location for that reason. Garcia can you..."

"Oh my god, jackpot, I just got a hit on the van I found in the orginal surviellance that Rossi was taken in, It was picked up on a speeding camera and that was only a couple of blocks away from the warehouse. I'm sending you the address now"

xx

Dave shuddered as Luciano pulled the chair upright. Flexing his fingers he felt the bindings loosen slightly and attempted to replicate it again. Luciano pulled out a thick cigar and placed the cigar cutter at the edge. Dave saw the gleam in his Luciano's eye as he held the cigar cutter in his right hand. The cigar was suddenly gone and Luciano was over him. He slipped the cigar cutter onto Dave's right index finger.

"Stop!" Dave begged.

"Why should I?" Luciano scoffed.

Luciano pressed the blade down ever so slightly managing to draw blood from his finger. He paused ready to slam the small yet sharp blade through Dave's finger but was forced to stop as his phone began to ring. Luciano reluctantly removed the cigar cutter and left the room to take the call, giving Dave a newfound oppotunity. Replicating what he had done before he started to break through the bindings.

After a further four minents Luciano returned. He wasn't very happy.

"Your team is extraordinary. They're on thier way right now"

Dave expertly hid a smile as a sudden surge of adrenalin rushed thoughtout his body.

"Too bad they'll never get here in time. By the time they do arrive you'll be a cold corpse and I'll be miles away and a very happy man"

Dave stared up at him defiantly. It was only then that Luciano noticed that the bindings around his wrists were gone. Without warning Dave launched himself at Luciano hitting him hard.

"So this is a fair fight huh"

Dave ignored him and hit out blocking Luciano's punches and offering a good few of his own. Dave didn't hold back but his adrenalin boost quickly disapated leaving him exposed to Luciano's rage. Luciano kicked Dave and somehow managed to twist him round, locking his arms around Dave's neck, attempting to choke him. That didn't stop Dave though. Instead of kicking out he bit Luciano hard in the arm. Luciano threw Dave into the wall taking the last bit of energy out of him then atttempted to kick Dave up into his abdomen. Unfortunately he missed and Dave managed to kick underneath him, forcing him onto the floor. Dave narrowly avoided another sharp kick as Luciano became even more enraged than before.

Dave lashed out with everything he had left. No way in hell was he going down without a fight. Grabbing the stay peice of pipe he hit Luciano straight in the face, knocking him straight onto the floor, this time he didn't take a moment to breathe depsite the pain radiating through his cracked ribs. Dave managed to get to the door but failed to notice that Luciano was standing behind him.

Dave didn't feel the knife he only felt the punch.

Luciano chuckled.

"You seem to be in a habit of letting your guard down, you're making a lot of mistakes"

Dave fell onto his side and tried to use his elbows to move away but nothing appeared to be doing the trick. Now everything had gone. The hope of the team finding him had dissappeared, replaced by a fear of his friends finding his dead body. Luciano kicked him over onto his back intrigued by the fighting strenght that remained in the FBI agent. He knelt down over Dave, bringing the knife up. He attempted to force the knife down but Dave fought hard. He barely felt the pain as the blade slashed across his arms. Enraged he grabbed Dave's head and banged it hard off the concrete floor, only then did he slam the knife straight into Dave's chest. Luciano savoured it, watching as Dave's eye's flickered furiously. It wouldn't be long now. Dave whimbered in pain as Luciano slowly removed the knife. Luciano was just about to find another target on Dave's chest when suddenly the entire room plunged into darkness.

"What the hell?" Luciano cursed.

"Checkmate" Dave exclaimed.

They were coming.

 **I think personally that this chapter is really bad but I had more trouble re-writing it so I'm just going to leave it as it is. If you do like this chapter please review, but only if you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The review was very much apprieciated and yes is actually wasn't a heart shot. I was mainly basing this on the taunt that Aaron recieved when he was attacked by foyet in the premire episode of Season 5. Will Luciano get the chance to finish off Dave? Read on and find out. Like I said I'm still learning how to write certain types of scenes; Fight scenes and Intimate scenes are at the top of this list.**

 **xx**

The second the power was shut down the team moved in. The team split up to cover more ground but everyone knew the stakes. Aaron prayed thier quick thinking was enough to save Dave's life. As JJ and Spencer moved into another large cluttered room they barely had enough time to duck as Luciano fired several rounds in quick succession. Taking cover they fired back trying thier best to shoot to wound. Luciano ducked as they returned fire quickly reloading but as he stood up to fire his weapon again he was taken by surprise as two bullets slammed into his chest. Slumping onto the floor in shock he managed to fire off one last round which sliced through Spencer's arm, before eventually succoming. Luciano died with a smile on his face.

"Hotch, Luciano engaged us, We had to take action" JJ exclaimed.

"He's dead Hotch"

Aaron held in a sigh. Now Luciano was dead he hoped Dave was here or they would never find him.

"Keep searching, Dave's got to be here"

Pacing through the warehouse complex he suddenly noticed a bloodied drag mark leading to another room. Homing onto the room he raised his gun but as he entered the room the shock he recieved tore his heart in two.

"Oh god Dave!"

Dropping down onto his knees beside the man he loved, he tried his best to ignore the stab wounds upon David's torso. Feeling a presence beside him Dave forced himself to open his eyes.

"I've found Dave but he needs an ambulance now! Put a rush on it!"

Aaron slipped his hand into Dave's raised hand, gripping it hard.

"Aaron?"

"Dave stay with me please" Aaron pleaded.

"Aaron I'm so sorry, Forgive me" Dave stammered.

"There's nothing to forgive"

As the ambulance sirens sounded closer and closer Dave fought harder to stay awake, his consciousness unwilling to let go. Both stabbings had damaged his lung. Breathing was becoming even more difficult by the minent and the four broken ribs only added to the pain. Bending his head down he gently kissed Dave's head.

"I love you Dave"

Dave managed to smile.

"I love you too Aaron"

xx

Aaron rose with him in the ambulance but by that time Dave was unconsious and was still losing blood. As Dave was wheeled out of the ambulance and into surgery Aaron was restricted to the waiting room as surgeons battled to stop the bleeding but all he could was think, wonder, pray. He couldn't remember exactly how long he had been sitting but it felt like hours. It was a while before a doctor eventually came in. Aaron shot up from his seat like a bullet out of a gun and inhaled deeply, hoping he would be ready to recieve the news; good or bad.

"You've got a very resiliant agent. He'd lost a lot of blood but we managed to stop the bleeding and stabalize his condition. He's very lucky"

Aaron sighed in relief, tears begining to glaze his eyes.

"He's going to be okay?" Aaron asked.

"It'll take a while for Agent Rossi to get back on his feet. He's got a lot of healing to do. Four of his ribs where broken and one of the stabbings punctured a lung and the other slashed through blood vessels. He's very lucky. He's been moved into the ICU so we can keep a close check on his condition. You can see him if you want"

Aaron followed the doctor through into the ICU where Dave was gently sleeping, thankfully without a large ventilator obscuring his face. It was surprising how peaceful he looked given the hell that he had gone through. His face was covered in so many bruises and cuts. Aaron wished he could take all of Dave's pain away. The Doctor squeezed Aarons shoulder before leaving him alone in the room and as Aaron sat down he kissed Dave's head again, whispering Parla Piu Piano.

"Speak softly love" a voice whispered back.

Aaron smiled as Dave's eye's fluttered open, revealing the soft brown eye's that he loved.

"Dave"

"Hey Aaron" Dave whispered in reply.

"I thought I'd lost you" Aaron cried.

"I thought I'd lost me too"

Aaron laughed at Dave's reply

"We've got a lot to catch up on" Dave exclaimed.

"Definately" Aaron smiled.

Leaning forward he kissed Dave's cheek, recieving a warm smile in return.

"You can do better than that" Dave replied. Althought his voice was muffled slightly by the oxygen mask, Aaron knew exactly what he meant. Reaching forward he managed to softly remove the oxygen mask and pressed his lips to the elder agent, showing all his feelings in that one movement. Never again would Dave hold back. From that moment they would give each other everything; Heart, soul and every other missing peice. Luciano would never be able to hurt him again but now the bond Dave and Aaron shared was stronger than ever before.

 **Apologies for the bad ending and for the shortness. I might do a short sequel concerning the man he was on the phone with and cover a bit more of Dave's past undercover in the gang. Thanks for reading and please only review if you like the story, I've already had to delete some insulting reviews. Thanks for listening to my inane dribble. :D**


End file.
